


Along The Way

by madzielightbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, M/M, Multi, prompt, shaumondays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madzielightbane/pseuds/madzielightbane
Summary: this is basically the plot of shadowhunters but set in medieval times, with some timeline twisting and no incest!!!





	1. the vision and the warlock

“Simon listen, you’re my best friend, but if you keep gallivanting around with Raphael and his group then you’re going to get in trouble and I will not bail you out.”

“Don’t pretend that you weren’t all for sneaking out to the party with all of us tonight until Luke told you that you had to help at the pub.”

“Shut up Simon,” Clary said fighting a smile, “It’s not fair that your mother doesn’t expect you to help with the bakery.”

“My mother knows that I can’t cook, and therefore the bakery is a hundred times more efficient when I’m not around,” he said with a grin

Clary pushed him in the arm before responding, “As soon as I’m done with my shift I’ll come meet you guys.”

“Alright Clary, promise?”

“Promise.”

Clary wasn’t not a troublemaker. But Simon was significantly less of a troublemaker than she was. Well, until he met Raphael. Before Simon found friends other than Clary, she had actually been the more adventurous one, always urging Simon to go exploring with her. But then the new blacksmith came into town, bringing his son, Raphael with him. Raphael quickly assembled his group. Maureen Brown, who sometimes helps out at the pub and is very friendly, Lily Chen, whom Clary doesn’t know but she seems nice enough when she orders drinks, and Jacob, who Clary only knows of by name because Simon has told her of him. It’s strange that he never comes into the pub, because everyone comes into the pub, and that’s just one reason why Clary was suspicious of Simon’s new friends. She was supposed to meet them tonight, at this secret party in the woods that Raphael had invited her and Simon to, but now she was going to be late because Alaric was traveling and she had to cover his shift at the bar that her guardian, Luke, owned.

She got through an uneventful couple hours of serving drinks, fending off inappropriate comments and drowning out the drunken revels in the corners before it was time for Luke to take over. She walked up the steps to his room, they lived above the pub, but she heard people talking so she stopped just before she was about to knock.

“There was no way of knowing that he would change his course of action so quickly,” said an unfamiliar voice, “He and a group of his knights have been seen headed towards our kingdom, and the only reason we can think they have to come here is to find Clary.”

Clary faltered, in shock for a moment, before knocking, entering the room, and acting as if she had never heard their conversation. She took in the changes in the room immediately. A spellbook on the table, a satchel that smelled of strange substances and a frivolously dressed man leaning over the table towards Luke.

Clary couldn’t stop from exclaiming, “You’re a warlock?”

The stranger smiled, “Yes dear, and who are you?”

“Clary Fray.”

His smile faltered for a moment, and if Clary had not heard a snippet of their conversation, then she might have believed that it had never happened, “Magnus Bane. Head Warlock of the Kingdom of Idris.”

“Our kingdom has a head warlock? Impressive.” She held her hand out, “Nice to meet you Magnus Bane.”

“Likewise, Clary Fray.” He shook her hand.

“Luke,” Clary swapped her attention to the other man in the room, “I’m going over to Simon’s house for the night, do you need anything from the market in the morning?”

“I’m alright Clary, have fun.”

“Goodbye.”

Clary found the whole conversation to be very weird, but she dismissed it for the moment because she was about to officially meet the boy who Simon had been attempting to impress for the last month.

On her way across town, Clary began to feel dizzy.The edge of her vision was blurring, and she felt a sharp pain in her chest before she found herself standing in a completely different place. Instead of walking down the dirt road that runs through the middle of town, she found herself standing in the middle of a bright green forest, looking at a young girl playing by a pond. The girl had long, fiery red hair, and when she turned around, Clary realized that it was her as a young girl. Clary tried to move closer, but her feet wouldn’t respond to her commands, no matter how much she urged them. Suddenly, a man appeared in the vision, an elaborate cloak around his shoulders and a shining crown atop his head. He crouched down in front of the young Clary before speaking, “Come, Clarissa. We must hurry back to the castle if we’re to make it in time for your brother’s ceremony.” Somehow, Clary knew that he was referring to a hunt that the men of the castle were going on to celebrate the young prince’s coming of age. He had just turned thirteen, and everyone was seeing the hunting party off with a party before they left.

All of a sudden, Clary found herself standing in the middle of the same street she was walking down before, about to be hit by a cart. She jumped aside and murmured an apology before moving quickly towards the woods once again. She must tell Simon what happened, because even though he would certainly be just as clueless as her about what had happened, him knowing would be a comfort. 

Simon and Clary had been best friends since almost before either one could remember. Luke owned the pub next to Simon’s family’s bakery. Luke was a prominent father figure to them both, seeing as Clary couldn’t remember her father, and Simon’s father had left to fight in the King’s Army when Simon was young.

She made her way all the way to the woods at the edge of town before she began to hear the music. As she picked her way farther through the dark forest, she began to pass clumps of people. Talking, dancing, kissing. Eventually she found the main crowd, and spotted Raphael immediately, which meant that Simon must be nearby. She pushed her way through the throngs of people until she could tap Raphael on the shoulder. Leaning her head in so that he could hear her over the noise she asked, “Have you seen Simon?”

“He went that way to get a refreshment,” he pointed at a tree stump that had an assortment of odd looking bottle on it, Simon puzzling over them.

“Thank you,” Clary began making her way over. “Simon!” she yelled over the crowd, attempting to get him to hear her. He looked up and waved her over.

As soon as Clary made her way out of the trap of bodies, she grabbed Simon’s arm and led him to the edge of the party so that they may hear each other a bit better. “You’ll never guess what just happened to me Simon.”

He sounded slightly concerned when he asked her what.

She described her vision in detail, leaving him quite shocked by the end of it.

“Normal people don’t get visions Clary.”

“Normal people don’t go to parties at dawn either Simon.”

“This is serious. You should see a healer.”

“I don’t need to see a healer Simon. I need to figure out what it means.”

“Clearly, it means you’re crazy.”

Clary just sighed, Simon always jumped to the worst conclusions.

“Listen Simon. There was a warlock at the pub earlier, so I was going to ask him to do his magic thing and see what’s going on. Do you want to come with me?”

“A warlock? Clary that’s insane! Cool, but insane!”

“If it’s that insane, then I’ll just go without you.” Clary turned and began making her way through the crowd again before her could object.

Clary made her way back to the pub as quickly as possible, skipping stairs as she went to the rooms upstairs that they rented out occasionally. Seeing as the castle was quite a ways from their village, clary assumed the warlock would be spending the night, but she rushed anyways, because what if he had better places to go?

She bounded into the room where he and Luke had been talking earlier, only to find Luke sitting alone at his desk. “Is the warlock still here?” she inquired, out of breath from her run.  
“He just left,” Luke set down the book he had been reading and took in her disheveled clothes, “Clary, what’s wrong?”

She sat down in the chair opposite him and explained everything. The whole time that she was speaking, Luke’s face was unreadable, and when she was done he got up and started browsing the bookshelf behind him.

“Luke? I just told you I had a vision of a time in my life that I can’t remember and you’re looking for new reading material?”

“Calm down Clary,” he pulled a book from the top shelf, “This is a spellbook.”

“Why do you have a spellbook?” she asked incredulously. 

“It belonged to a friend, but that’s a story for another time. You need to go to Magnus Bane-”

Clary interrupted, “Why do you think I was looking for him in the first place?”

Luke continued, “You need to go to Magnus Bane and ask him to remove the block on your memory.”

“The block on my memory? I have amnesia, not a magic spell.” When he didn’t respond, Clary’s face fell, “Right, Luke?”

“When you were young, your mother was being hunted by an evil man named Valentine. In order to keep you safe she had Magnus put a block on your memory so that you wouldn’t remember your life up until then. She was captured a few weeks later. We don’t know where she is.”

“You mean my mom is alive? Is my dad alive too? Why didn’t you tell me this?!” She stood up in an attempt to collect herself.

“You must go to the castle and find Magnus. He will help you. Clary, I’m sorry I can’t explain more, but this is important.”

Clary stepped around the desk to embrace him, “I’m scared Luke.”

“Me too Clary, but I believe you will succeed.”


	2. near death and potion making

Clary had packed and headed off towards the edge of town immediately. She only paused to pick up a loaf of bread from the bakery, but since she didn’t see Simon she didn’t venture upstairs to find him, and began her trek into the woods.

At first, there was a clear path, but once she had been walking for about an hour, Clary realized she would need her compass, and pulled it out of the pocket in her dress. 

After a while, everything began to look the same. Clary kept thinking that she passed the same tree, but her compass said she was headed north, so it must be just a strange coincidence.

When Clary passed another tree that looked exactly like the others, she decided to mark an X on it with a nearby rock to see if something strange was happening.

She walked for another half hour and came back to the tree. That’s when Clary turned in a circle while watching her compass, and realized it had been broken the entire time. She put it back into her bag and chose a direction, hoping desperately that she was headed in the right direction. 

It became extremely monotonous, because now she couldn’t even check the compass to pass the time. She was about to sit down and take a break when all of a sudden, an arrow spun right in front of her face. Clary jumped backward and raced behind the nearest tree stump.

“Who’s there?” she heard a voice shout from across a clearing.

Clary took a deep breath and responded, hoping they wouldn’t be able to track her voice, “I’m just a traveler! I got lost and my compass is broken!”

“Come out!” the voice replied, “If you’re just a villager, I have no qualms with you.”

Clary slowly emerged from behind the tree, bracing herself for the worst. She certainly didn’t expect the sight that awaited her. A girl was crouched in the middle of the clearing adjusting a knife that was strapped to her thigh, a bow on the ground next to her and arrows slung over her shoulder. She had long, dark hair pulled back into a tight braid, and dark pants tighter than the coils in her hair. The shirt she wore was flowing and white, and reminded Clary of the pictures of pirates in books she liked to read. All in all, it was quite breathtaking, and Clary didn’t know what to say.  
Thankfully, the other girl said something before Clary could embarrass herself. “My name is Isabelle,” she stood up to offer her hand.

Clary shook it awkwardly, “Clarissa.”

“Nice to meet you Clarissa,” the girl had a blinding smile, “Where are you headed?”

“You can call me Clary, and I’m going to the castle.” Clary realized she was still holding Isabelle’s hand and let go quickly, “What are you doing out here?”

“Hunting, with my brother,” she held up her bow, “He thinks i should sharpen my archery skills.And you can call me Izzy, if you like.”

“They seemed pretty sharp to me,” Clary gestured to the tree where the arrow that nearly hit her was lodged.

Izzy grimaced, “Sorry about that. I thought you were a deer. Alec is going to give me an earful when he finds out.”

“Your brother?”

“Yes. Anyways, you said your compass is broken? I can show you the way to the castle. It’s not that far from here.”

“You know the way to the castle?”

Isabelle just nodded, not supplying any further information, but she began to lead the way and Clary followed.

“So,” Clary prompted, after a couple minutes of walking in silence, “If you’re out hunting with your brother, where is he?”

“He probably left already. He can’t stand my jokes for very long before he gets annoyed,” she laughed, and Clary did her best to memorize the sound, “It’s quite easy to annoy him. All I have to do is complain about how I’d rather be back in the lab than searching for animals, and he goes off about the benefits hunting has on your health. I’m very much in shape, if you couldn’t tell.” Isabelle said with a wink, which made Clary blush and obvious red.

“What do you mean by lab?”

“Oh, my apprenticeship. I work with the Court Warlock, Magnus to come up with potions and poultices and the like. Science and all that.”

“Magnus Bane?”

“You know of him?”

“That’s why I’m heading to the castle, I have a couple questions that he can supposedly answer.”

“What kind of questions?” Izzy inquired.

Clary hesitated, but this girl was helping her. There was no reason not to trust her. So she answered, “I can’t remember anything before I was ten years old, and until yesterday I thought that it was amnesia, but I was just told that there’s a magical block on my memories and my mom who I can barely remember and thought was dead is actually alive and being held hostage by an evil king.”

“That is… a lot to take in at once.” Izzy grabbed Clary’s arm to stop her, “Magnus can help you. He’s the most powerful warlock I’ve ever met. You’ll be fine.” She dropped her hand, and Clary longed for the reassuring touch to return, but she just nodded, and they continued on.

They reached the castle as the sun was about to set, and Clary could barely take it all in at once. Sunlight was illuminating the golden spires on top of the towers, and the moss growing in between to stone bricks made the castle look exactly like Clary would have imagined a place where kings and queens live. The pictures in her books could never do it justice, but Clary decided that before she left, she would draw this magical place to the best of her ability. 

Isabelle began to lead her to a cottage on the edge of the castle grounds. There was a chimney with slightly purple smoke coming out of it, and even from a hundred paces away, it smelled heavenly. They made it to the door and Izzy strolled in as if she owned the place, Clary trailing silently behind her.

“Magnus! Alec! I’m back! And I brought a friend!”

Magnus emerged from one of the back rooms carrying an assortment of bottles and flasks and nodded to the two girls, “Clary, what a surprise!” he exclaimed, but by the tone of his voice, you could tell he had been expecting her.

Alec, Izzy’s brother, Clary assumed, entered from the other side of the cottage carrying a large book, “What page Magnus?” he asked, beginning to open the book.  
“213,” Izzy answered, “It looks like you’re making wolfsbane, correct?”

Alec narrowed his eyes at Isabelle, but turned obediently to page 213.

Izzy gave Clary a look as if to say, “As you can tell, I’m what keeps this team running.” Which, as far as Clary could tell, was probably true. 

Isabelle strode to a cabinet on the left side of the room and grabbed an orange bottle and traded it for the red one in Alec’s hands, “That dosage of aconite has sugar in it Alec, when it reacts with the lavender, it will render it ineffective,” she handed him the orange one, “here’s the sugarless version,” she said with a grin.

Clary was amazed. All three of them worked together in perfect unison, correcting each other and reaching around each other to grab ingredients, rotating the cauldron at the correct time, heating it to the correct temperature, everything changing every three seconds, and Clary barely keeping up with where each of them were standing at any given time.

Although only a few minutes had passed, Clary felt like she had stood there watching them for hours. And when Magnus paused and directed his next question to her, she was slightly shocked.  
“I’m sorry, what did you ask?” Izzy and Alec stopped chattering so they could listen to the conversation.”

“I asked if you had the spellbook for me dear,” Magnus replied, and Clary was grateful that he didn’t mention the awestruck look she was certain was on her face.

She dug the book Luke had given her out of her bag and held it up.

“Perfect! Now explain to me exactly why you’re here.”

Clary sat down and began to explain her ordeal for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes!!! ok so this is like,,, my second fic ever so be gentle?? thanks <3 i have been thinking about this fic for a while and the first chapter has been sitting in it's first draft for like two months and when the shaumondays theme was royals,, i had to do a "lost princess clary" au so here you go. enjoy!


End file.
